bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The High Jungle
'Be Ready to Climb Some Vines!' -Official Codename Blog- This new content was released on October 2, 2017 Hey there whackers! It has been a while, but we've got a whole new whack of content available for you max level players in the Spine of the World! You can speak to the Town Crier, or just head right on through the Cliffs of Korak, to start your journey into ... THE High Jungle! You must have 100% completion of the Cliffs of Korak to begin scaling these vine covered cliffs. . Five new content zones await your well-honed bush whacking skills. This update has increased the level cap to 400, and there's a slew of new stuff to do and secrets to unlock in the new area. Happy whacking! High Jungle Areas The Lush Climb The Plateau Lakes The Wild Descent The Verdant Undergrowth The Cera Altepetl Boundary The Yoli Tzontli Altar ---- High Jungle Quest Hub On April 27th, 2018 A New Hub Quest was Launched From the In Game News: You've all waited long enough! We're happy to finally deliver a new chunk of permanent content for you veteran players to dig into. The quest hub features its own story quest chain, dailies, and more! If you've already completed the Cera Altepeti Boundary in the High Jungle, then speak to the Town Crier to get started. Happy Whacking! Note: New quest hub in the High Jungle becomes available 3 days after completing the Cera Altepetl Boundary. Official Codename Blog Hi Whackers! There's more history wound up in the High Jungle than you might first think, and it's begun to unravel! If you've completed the Cera Altepetl Boundary in the High Jungle, then the Town Crier's got a message for you! This update includes over 30 new story quests, dailies, and an all-new awesome mini game! Grab your jungle gear and start the adventure! The Town Crier will let you know when enough time has passed to pick up the continuing story quests. As you finish the story parts, you'll unlock new daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started these daily quests, you won't be able to do any Explorer's Camp, Sanctuary, or Cloudland daily quests for the next 20 hours. Completing the Daily Quests will award you Cacao Coins, which can be used to buy a plethora of exciting custom items and treats from the Cera Altepetl Pahcalli store once it's been unlocked. ---- 'Updates' Updates and Fixes - by the BW2 Developers Quarry Digging Fixes/Improvements (May 1st, 2018) Starting Quests Go to the Cera Altepeti Boundary A stranger requestse your services in the Cera Altepeti Boundary in the High Jungle. Meet them near the Eastern exit. or |name2= Flame Weed Fuel |type2=main |desc2= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Flame Weed from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task2= Find 50 Flame Weed |reward2= or |name3= Powerful Purple Flowers |type3=main |desc3= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Purple Flowers from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task3=Find 15 Purple Flowers |reward3= or |name4= Ignition Sap |type4=main |desc4= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Tlathui Sap from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task4= Extract 24 pails of Tlathui Sap |reward4= or |name5= A Veiled Retreat |type5=main |desc5= Thanks to you, the Veiled Stranger has lit the Yapalli Bonfire and fled Eastward! The Yapalli villager are upset, and urges you pursue the Veiled Stranger, and learn how to snuff out the flame! Head through the Eastern exit from the Cera Atlepeti Boundary Village by the dock, and track down the Veiled Stranger! |task5= Follow the Veiled Stranger East of the Cera Atlepeti Boundary |reward5= or }} Ask Around the Boundary The Mocuepa guard will not let you pass through the gates until you can restore the Bramblenomicon. Search the Cera Altepetl Boundary for someone who might know how to do this. Quest Objective: Speak to the visitor in the Cera Altepetl Boundary Village. ---- 'The Glaucous Quarries' The Flame Gaper needs material that can only be dug up from the Glaucous Quarries, north from the Cera Altepetl Boundary. Head there and speak to Tlalli to learn how to dig. Quest Objective: Speak to Tlalli in the Glaucous Quarries ---- Teach Me How to Diggy Tlalli has given you a Geo-Pick to enable you to mine in the glaucous Quarries! Dig up 4 items from the quarry just left of the entrance to get a feel for it. Quest Objective: Dig up 4 of anything ---- Digging Instructions Digging requires two things: # A Geo-pick Tlalli gives you a basic Geo-Pick when you first talk to him in the quarries. Equip it in a trinket slot to use. This pick will only allow you to dig in the shallow quarry. It can be upgraded, first to a Quivering Geo-Pick which unlocks the deep quarry, and finally to a Trembling Geo-Pick which unlocks the fathom quarry. # Diggergy '(digging energy) Every dig in a quarry costs one diggergy. The bar is refilled by whacking in normal bushes with the Geo-Pick equipped. Tlalli will also sell you diggergy for Bush Bucks Mana and power are also useful when digging. Digging Icons Every dig with a Geo-Pick emits a kind of vibration that tells you how close you are to a treasure. It's like a game of Hot and Cold! You'll see the feedback as an icon above your head. The icons from coldest to warmest are: 'Mana dig *Costs two mana *Creates a line of four blue circles indicating the direction you need to walk to find an item. *The item might be anywhere between your position and the quarry edge along the indicated line *The circles will be closer together if you are close to the item *You will still need to use your geo-pick to dig up the item 'Power dig' *Costs two power *On a successful dig, two items are dug up. Items may be different. *Power is consumed even if the dig is unsuccessful. ---- Flame Gaper Quests Restoring the Bramblenomicon The Flame Gaper will help you restore the Bramblenomicon if you bring him materials dug up from the Glaucous Quarry. Quest Objective: Complete 4 Tasks for the Flame Gaper and Cacao Coin x2 |name2=Digging Petrified Logs |type2=main |desc2= The Flame Gaper needs Petrified Logs. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task2= Dig up 10 Petrified Logs |reward2= and Cacao Coin x2 |name3=Digging Eldritch Roots |type3=main |desc3= The Flame Gaper needs Eldritch Roots. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task3= Dig up 10 Eldritch Roots |reward3= and Cacao Coin x2 |name4=Digging Magic Ambers |type4=main |desc4= The Flame Gaper needs Magic Ambers. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task4= Dig up 10 Magical Ambers |reward4= and Cacao Coin x2}} Teleporter Quests Note: '''There are three Teleporter Quests: # Glaucous Quarries # The Cera Altepetl Boundary # Cera Altepetl Proper |name2=Port-Co. TP - Manuals |type2=main |desc2= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Instruction Manuals |task2= Find 10 Instruction Manuals |reward2= |name3=Port-Co. TP - Parts |type3=main |desc3= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Spare Parts |task3= Find 20 Spare Parts |reward3= |name4=Port-Co. TP - Consultants |type4=main |desc4= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Consultants. |task4= Recruit 12 Consultants |reward4= }} Gatekeeper Quests |name2= Bookish Overgrowth |type2=main |desc2= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Transform bushes in High Jungle fields into Overgrown Vegetation, and bring them back to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task2= Whack Bushes until 20 are Overgrown |reward2= |name3= Bookish Yields |type3=main |desc3= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Double the yields of fruit bushes in High Jungle fields, and bring back Doubled Fruit to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task3= Collect 20 Doubled Fruits |reward3= |name4= Bookish Barkleys |type4=main |desc4= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Transform dogs wandering in High Jungle fields into Barkleys, and bring them back to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task4= Turn 20 Dogs into Barkleys |reward4= |name5=Eligible for Entry |type5=main |desc5=Wait a few days while Gatekeeper Chimalli discusses your passage into the city with the Mochi Council |task5=Wait for word from Mochi Council |reward5=}}NOTE: After completing the above quests you will have a 3 day wait between the next set of storyline quests. The Town Crier in the Commons will inform you when the next quest is ready. This cool down will occur after each set of storyline quests until the last daily quest has been opened.' '''After the 1st 3-day wait, Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path sends word to you through the Town Crier.' *'Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path' Eldritch Markings *The Mochi Council requires you to do a test before you can enter the city! Find the eldritch markings from the bushes in each area of the High Jungle. Twisted Shrubs grow in Tleco, Polluting Lilypads sprout in Atl, Tormented Insects burrow in Huetzi, Greater Lizards flee to Yohuac, and Twilight Herbs are weeded from Tentli. These are going to be difficult to find. *Find Twilight Herbs from bushes in the Cera Altepeti Boundary *Find a Greater Lizard from bushes in the Verdant Undergrowth *Find a Tormented Insect Herbs from bushes in the Wild Descent *Find a Polluting Lilypad from bushes in the Plateau Lakes *Find a Twisted Shrub from bushes in the Lush Climb Reward 10xGold Council Considerations Wait a few days while Mochi Council consider your entry into the city. ---- '' '' Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path. 'You are granted entry into the city, but the bramble must be cleared or else no one is getting back in. Cera Altepetl Proper City Cleaning Quests Note: The following are daily quests, which will come up in random order |name2=Machete Go-Getty |type2=main |desc2=Chipahua, the city's janitor, has misplaced his Machetes! Find his Machetes in bushes throughout the High Jungle |task2=Find 20 Machetes |reward2= |name3=Poison Flower Picking |type3=main |desc3=Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help plucking Poison Flowers! Find Poison Flowers in bushes throughout the High Jungle |task3=Find 20 Poison Flowers |reward3= |name4 = Leaf Litter Sweepin|type4 = main|desc4 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more Bamboo Brooms! Find Bamboo Brooms in bushes throughout the High Jungle|task4 = Find 20 bamboo brooms|reward4 = |name5 = Pest Squashing|type5 = main|desc5 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help squashing pests! Whack any critters wandering fields throughout the High Jungle|task5 = Whack 30 critters|reward5 = |name6 = Thorn Whacking|type6 = main|desc6 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, could use your help weed whacking! Whack thorny weeds popping up in fields throughout the High Jungle|task6 = Whack 15 Thorny Weeds|reward6 = |name7 = Miasma Fugmugation|type7 = main|desc7 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more bamboo fans! Find bamboo fans in bushes throughout the High Jungle|task7 = Find 20 bamboo fans|reward7 = }} 'Mochi Council Quests After Completing 8 tasks for Chipahua, head North and speak to the Mochi Council at the top of the temple, in the center of the city. |name2=The Amber Walking Staff |type2=main |desc2=Copal knows a thing or two about that rare Amber Orb you restored from the glaucous quarries. If you can recover the legendary Kapok Shaft, they can unite the orb and staff for you. ( |task2=Find the Kapok Shaft |reward2= |name3=This City is Bananas |type3=main |desc3=Help Zapolotl find her Golden Bananas, which no-good monkeys have hid throughout Cera Alteptetl Proper. Some areas are locked and will be opened up as you help restore the city. |task3=Find 14 Golden Bananas |reward3= |name4=Blinding Foot Pain |type4=main |desc4=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. Start your search in the new Bazaar, just East of the entrance of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task4=Find someone in the new Bazaar who has Foot Salve |reward4= |name5=Sap for Salve |type5=main |desc5=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. The Pochteca in the new bazaar, will trade you some for Buckets of Sap, found in bushes in the Milpa, West of the entrance to Cera Alteptetl Proper. |task5=Find 30 Buckets of Sap |reward5= |name6=Blinding Foot Pain |type6=main |desc6=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. You got some from the Pochteca in the new bazaar! Give it to the council member, atop the temple in the center of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task6=Return to council member Patti in Cera Altepetl |reward6= |name7=Absent Ancient Texts |type7=main |desc7=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Necalli needs you to recover Ancient Texts from a commoner hoarding them near the Western wall of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task7=Speak with the peasant hoarder near the Western Wall |reward7= |name8=Absent Ancient Texts |type8=main |desc8=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Necalli needs you to recover Ancient Texts from a commoner hoarding them near the Western wall of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task8=Recover 12 Ancient Texts |reward8= |name9=Hard of Hearing |type9=main |desc9=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Huemac needs you to recover Wooden hearing Horns from bushes in the Milpa (farm field), in the south western corner of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task9=Find 16 Wooden Hearing Horns |reward9= |name10=A Functional Council |type10=main |desc10=With your help, the Mochi Council can now get back to running the city! They need time to discuss current affairs before they're |task10=ready to speak with you. |reward10=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi Council}} The Old Bazaar |name2=Restoring the Shrine |type2=main |desc2=You are tasked with restoring Teolt's Shrine, somewhere in the Shrine District. You've found the offering plate for the shrine. Solve the puzzles in the Shrine District field to restore Teotl's Shrine. |task2=Puzzle out the piece of the Shrine |reward2= |name3=Time with the Shrine |type3=main |desc3=The Council needs time to revisit Teotl's restored Shrine. They'll summon you later. |task3=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi Council |reward3= }}